Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular use case (e.g., crypto-currencies). Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
In blockchain networks, a consensus protocol is executed to add transactions to blocks of a blockchain. The consensus protocol can operate based on nonces (e.g., arbitrary numbers that are each used once), each node in the block chain consuming a nonce. For example, for each transaction that is to be added, each node consumes a nonce in an effort to add the transaction to a block in the blockchain. In most cases, transactions can be concurrent, which can result in the same nonce being used by multiple nodes. Consequently, one or more of the concurrent transactions may fail.